Dormammu
Dormammu is a powerful villain and ruler of the Dark Dimension. He appeared in ''Iron Man 4'', ''The Incredible Hulk 2'', ''Doctor Strange 2'', ''Moon Knight'', ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu'', ''Doctor Strange 3'', Fast & Furious 9, and ''Fast & Furious: Wrack of Dormammu''. He is voiced by actor Benedict Cumberbatch. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet'' In the Post-Credit Scene, an unknown villain is seen. This is Dormammu and he says: "I'll do what that weak man couldn't do. ''Iron Man 4'' thumb|300px|Dormammu's old body Dormammu was meeted by M.O.D.O.K. after the Mandarin was defeated by Iron Man. M.O.D.O.K. told him about the failure. Dormammu said after that, that it won't happen again, because he will attack the Avengers by himself. Dormammu is later shown as having a normal body with fire on his face. ''The Incredible Hulk 2'' The Leader joins M.O.D.O.K. and Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. asks if Hulk is destroyed. The Leader says no. Dormammu is very angry at The Leader. ''Doctor Strange 2'' Dormammu opens a portal to Earth and wants to kill Team Strange. He sends lots of Mindless Ones, but they are all killed by Team Strange. After that, Team Strange follows him into the Dark Dimension. They fight against him, but Dormammu is too strong. Doctor Strange, Wong and Christine Palmer surrender and go back to Earth. Clea wants to kill her uncle and stays in the Dark Dimension. In the Post-Credit Scene, Dormammu is watching how she builds an army against him. ''Moon Knight'' Dormammu is watching that Moon Knight and Raoul Bushman are fighting. He sees that Moon Knight wins. A new member he thinks. Hahahaha, we can have that too, he picks up a picture of Zemo and shows it to The Leader and M.O.D.O.K. ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu'' Dormammu appears opens destroys Helmut Zemo's cell and he escapes. Dormammu goes back to his Dark Dimension. He says to Zemo that he must follow him. He does and they go back In the Dark Dimension, Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes meine leader says Zemo. Back in the Dark Dimension. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. The Leader goes to Hong Kong Asia, Absorbing Man goes to Egypt Africa, Zemo goes to Sydney Oceania and M.O.D.O.K. goes to London Europe. I will deal with America says Dormammu. He calls some Mindless Ones that watch over Sharon. Dormammu watches at South America and he destroys Argentina. After he fires at Brazil and kills a lot people of Rio de Janeiro. He destroys Crist the Redeemer. After he watches at Nort America and attacks Washington D.C. And New York. Dormammu send a lot Mindles Ones to take over the other cities. Dormammmu watches at his team. He sees that they all lose. He becomes very angry. I will kill all people of Earth and sell the planet to Galactus!!!! Dormammu attacks and destroys Falcon's Redwing Drone. He later find three Avengers. Well well says Dormammu, Those are the stupid monkey they call The Avengers. You may have defeated my team but you will never defeat me. Iron Man and Captain Marvel shoots at Dormammu but they are threw away by Dormammu. Dormammu watches at Falcon. Was this toy of you??? says Dormammu. Falcon angrily attacks but is throwen into a building. Dormammu lets the building explode. Falcon escapes at the last. Iron Man and Catain Marvel attack Dormammu again but it doesn't hurt him. Do you really think you will stop me with that??? says Dormammu. He opens a portal and Mindless One appear. Falcon flies again to Dormammu but he throws him at the ground and stands up him. Falcon is on fire and Dormammu picks him up. Iron Man and Captain Marvel tries to stop it but it fails. Dormammu pinches him until he dies. Falcon burns down to ashes. Iron Man calls the other Avengers to help. All Avengers appear and fires at Dormammu. You have a team, smart, me too. On the same moment Leader, M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Doctor Strange tries to stop Dormammu. Zemo attacks Black Panther. You will pay for putting me in prison he says. The other Avengers fighf against M.O.D.O.K., Leader and the Mindless Ones. Dormammu flies high in the sky. He tries to find a way to destroy the planet. Doctor Strange folllows him and uses his powers at him. Black Panther beats Zemo. But he doesn't surrender. He attacks again until he is shot by a gun Black Panther secretly holds in his hand. He fels death on the ground. Vision uses his laser on M.O.D.O.K. Black Widow tries to help him. War Machine shoots also on him with his gun. Scarlet Witch and Moon Knight help Doctor Strange to defeat Dormammu. Dormammu fights back. Hulk fights against The Leader. Hulk is to strong for him and he defeats him. Thor uses his current to kill all the Mindless Ones. Captain Marvel hels him. Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp fight against the mind trick of M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man finds a way to turn it to him. He does it, and M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and is shot and defeated. The Leader escapes and takes a plane to Dormammu. They both go back to the Dark Dimension. The Leader says to Dormammu that they have to surrender. We can never defeat him. Angrily Dormammu picks up The Leader and throws of the platform. He falls down on a lower level. He is injured. Dormammu jumps on him and Picks him up. Killing me makes the chance to win 0%. Dormammu uses his power and The Leader explodes. Dormammu flies with the Dark Dimension again above Earth. The Dark Dimension tries to eat Earth. All Avengers fly into the Dark Dimension where they see Dormammu. Hulk sees the exploded body of Leader. Mindless Ones aplear again. Thor, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, War Machine, Hulk and Black Widow fight agai st them. Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Vision and Scarlet Witch use their powers on Dormammu. Dormammu takes over the weakest power of them, the power of Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch is electrocuted with 10000 volt. She fells on the ground. Vision immediatly flies to her. She says she loves him and she dies. Dormammu is laughing and says: The love wasn't strong enough. Moon Knight and Doctor Strange combine their powers to fight against Dormammu. Captain Marvel, Vision, Iron Man and War Machine help. Hulk is defeating Mindless Ones. Black Widow shoots at Dormammu. Dormammu is hitted and fells on the ground. Thor flies towards him and uses Mjolnir and slams him. Hulk after that jumps on Dormammu and slams him. Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Negative Zone. He throws Dormammu into the portal. ''Doctor Strange 3'' Coming Soon Deleted Scene Dormammu's and M.O.D.O.K.'s conversation During an deleted scene, Dormammu and M.O.D.O.K. are talking about The Leader. They are wondering if he is really a good ally. Dormammu says that he will kill him when it is ready. M.O.D.O.K. is agreed and flies back to the team. This scene was supposed to comr after Zemo said he wants to kill Black Panther Fast & Furious 9 Coming soon Relationships Family *Clea - Niece and Enemy Allies *M.O.D.O.K. - Henchmen *The Leader † - Victim *Mindless Ones - Handmaids *Zemo † *Absorbing Man † *Raoul Bushman † *Galactus Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **Vision † **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Victim **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Victim **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **T"Challa/Black Panther **Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Wong *Christine Palmer *Sharon Carter *Maria Hill - Victim *Dominic Toretto - Killer Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bald characters Category:Purple Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fast and Furious Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unnamed Characters